Je suis tes yeux, tu es mon coeur
by Punky-Ray
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est membre de L'anbu, garde personnel du Hokage 5ème du nom. Sa prochaine mission, protéger le prince du pays du feu, qui deviendra aveugle par la suite...


**Titre :**Je suis tes yeux, Tu es mon cœur...

**Genre :** Romance, OOC, attention C'est du Boys Love ( Autrement dit du Yaoi )

**Résumé :**Sasuke Uchiha est membre de L'anbu, garde personnel du Hokage 5ème du nom. Sa prochaine mission, protéger le prince du pays du feu, devenu aveugle à cause d'une attaque Ninja...

**Disclaimer :** Yo ! Masashi-chan tu me donne tes personnage ? … Non ? Ah d'accord... ._.'

**Note De L'auteur avec un petit a... :**

Je reviens après un petit moment de silence avec une Fiction totalement Hors Sujet. J'ai pris du retard avec mes autres Fictions et je m'en excuse. Cette fiction a été écrite pendant un cours de Français, comme rédaction. Ma prof étant fan de Yaoi [ Et oui ! Ça existe ! ] j'ai beaucoup joué dessus et j'ai reçu la magnifique note de 17,5 sur 20. [ J'aurai juré voir du sang sortir de ses narines, mais je n'en suis pas sur... ] La présence de Lemon ne l'a pas choqué. J'espère que ça en sera de même pour vous !

Sur ce Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et laissez des Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^

**Chapitre 1 :**** Ta Mission : Le protéger !**

« Entrez ! »

Dans un silence angoissant digne des meilleur filme d'horreur, je m'avance dans la pièce qui se trouve être le bureau de la cinquième du nom, Tsunade. Je m'approche du bureau après avoir fermé la porte et retire mon masque des force spécial. Shizune servit le thé à l'Hokage, qui semblait ennuyé avant même de me confier mon ordre de mission. Je retiens un soupir pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Comme tu le sais, Le pays du feu entrera certainement en guerre d'ici peu contre le pays de l'air. »

Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec ma nouvelle mission, mais bon...

« Oui, mais ou voulez-vous en venir exactement ? »

« Le pays de la terre a conclu une alliance avec le pays de l'air complotant tout deux contre notre pays. Il en ont après le jeune prince, héritier de la sphère du feu qui nous protège tous. »

« Donc ma mission... »

Sasuke Uchiha ! Ta mission sera de protéger Uzumaki Naruto Prince et Jinchuriki du démon renard à neufs queues, Kyuubi. C'est un mission de Rang S, tu n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur. »

« … Bien. »

« Tu peux disposer. »

C'est bien ma veine. Je reviens tout juste d'une mission de rang A, que j'en attaque une de rang S. Je sort du bureau, avec un air portant à croire que je porte tout les malheur du monde sur mes épaules. Je descends les escaliers par quatre. Si je veux la voir avant de partir j'ai tout intérêt à me dépêcher. La pauvre, elle doit attendre depuis des heures ! Je court à toute vitesse dans les rues de Konoha pour retrouvé ma meilleur ami et même peut être plus. Celle qui me comprend, et qui m'écoute sans gagatiser ou baver à mon passage. J'arrive enfin devant chez moi, et comme je m'y attendais elle attendait bien sagement devant la porte.

« Désolé pour le retard ma petite Miko. »

« Miaou ! »

Pourquoi faites vous une tête de six pieds de long ? Je ne vous avez pas dit qu'elle était un chat ? Elle est si mimi. Elle a le pelage Roux et des yeux bleu magnifique. Je sort un petit paquet de nourriture pour chat de ma sacoche, et lui en donne un peu. Bah quoi ! J'ai un cœur contrairement à ce que vous pensez ! Bref, je rentre à l'intérieur et dépose mes affaires sur le sofa avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain bien mérité. J'ai tout juste le temps. Je laisse glisser mes vêtement sur le sol et fait couler l'eau bouillante. Je regarde ma petite Miko devant la porte de la salle de bain qui hésite à entrer, par peur que je lui envoie de l'eau. Oui je fais des blagues, ça m'arrive ! Je me plonge dans l'eau bouillante en soupirant d'aise. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien un bon bain... Sur le coup je m'assoupis complètement épuisé...

_**Dream...**_

Tient suis habillé d'une drôle de manière. Et puis cet endroit... Où suis-je ?

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Je me retourne pour faire face à un jeune garçon qui me sourit tendrement. Il est petit avec des cheveux blond comme le blé et des yeux bleu comme l'océan. Je me sent bouger tout seul. Ma main s'avance vers sa joue la caressant sa peau semblable à celle d'un bébé. Il rougit et détourne le regard. C'est qu'il est mignon ce garçon. Il possède trois marques comme des moustaches de chats. Mon corps bouge encore tout seul je me sent avancer vers lui et ses lèvre tellement tentante.

« Sa... Je... Je t'aime... »

Il m'aime ? Mais je ne le connais même pas...

« Moi aussi... Naruto. »

Naruto... Naruto... Ce prénom me dit quelques chose, mais c'est à peine si j'ai le temps d'y penser que je scelle nos lèvres. Attend voir... J'ai dis MOI AUSSI ? Je tente en vain de bouger mon pauvre corps qui agit sans même me prévenir, mais n'y parviens pas.

« Jeune Maître ! »

« K... Kabuto-San ! »

« Écartez toute suite vos sales pattes de mon maître ! Ou je vous fait exécuter sur le champ ! Gardes !»

« Non ! Kabuto ! Sasuke Vas-t'en vite ! »

Mon corps n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir que je me fais ligoter par les gardes. Le jeune garçon se met à pleurer et essaye d'attraper ma main sans succès...

_**End Of The Dream**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, faisant déborder ma baignoire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon d'une heure sans m'arrêter. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Miko est toujours là, endormit elle aussi. Je finis de prendre ma douche encore troublé par mon précèdent cauchemars. J'enfile ma tenu de l'Anbu à toute vitesse, ne prends pas le temps de manger – Le cauchemars m'ayant coupé toute trace d'appétit – et sort en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clefs.

Il commence à pleuvoir dans le village, mais comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas la permission de sortir voir les commerçant, et les ninja qui passe leur vie à me protéger. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'enferme dans cette petite salle, en tenue de cérémonie qui plus est. Il m'ont juste dit de ne pas me fatiguer et d'attendre le retour de mon père bien sagement ici. Je ne suis plus un enfant, mais malgré tout, je suis encore traité en tant que tel.

« Naruto-Sama, votre père est rentré, et il vous apporte une bonne nouvelle. »

Kabuto Yakushi. C'est un ninja que mon père à recueilli et formé dès son enfance pour veiller sur moi. Il est très gentil, mais je ne lui fait pas totalement confiance. Il ne m'a jamais trahi pourtant, mais j'ai cette impression qu'au fond de lui se cache une haine caché au plus profond de son cœur. Une haine qui pourrait causer ma perte...

« Mon fils. »

« Ah Papa ! »

Je me jette dans ses bras comme à chaque fois. Il s'appelle Minato Namikaze – Je ne tient pas mon nom de lui, mais de ma mère. - Mon père est un homme très gentil et très généreux. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ma génitrice, et c'est la seul chose que je lui reproche, mais hormis le fait que parler famille ce n'est pas son truc, mon père est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Même si il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à la maison.

« Naruto, ton nouveau garde du corps est arrivé. Tu as déjà entendu parlé de lui, il s'agit de Uchiha Sasuke du village de Konoha. Un membre des forces spécial de mémé Tsunade. »

« Mamie ? »

« Entre Sasuke. »

Rappelez moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis venu ? 6 mois SANS Miko-chan ! C'est l'enfer... Je m'avance vers eux et c'est avec surprise que je me trouve devant le garçon qui a fait une apparition dans mon rêve se matin.

« Naruto, tu dois me promettre de ne pas le faire tourner en bourrique ou lui montrer l'enfer. D'accords ? »

« Oui papa... Mais t'es pas drôle... »

« Ha ha ha ! Je te reconnais bien là. »

« Mais pourquoi Kabuto ne reste pas avec moi ? »

« Il a une mission a effectuer avec Orochimaru-sensei. Il reviendra ne t'en fais pas. »

Il est malin. Il ne veux pas que je m'inquiète mais il me laisse avec un parfait inconnu. Enfin inconnu entre guillemet...

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, Naruto-Sama. »

« Juste Naruto s'il te plait, nous avons à peut près le même âge il me semble, non ? Hi hi ! »

Ce qu'il est mignon quand il rit... Je viens de penser quoi à l'instant ? Je deviens fou. Puisque je suis ici, autant vous faire une petite description de ce petit bout de... euh, de Naruto. Il est plutôt petit – du moins pour 16 ans – Il a un corps très pâle et extrêmement frêle, des yeux magnifiquement bleu et des cheveux doré, il a aussi trois cicatrice sur chaque joue, semblable au moustache de Miko. Il me fixe l'air gêné, je lui fais peur ou quoi ?

C'est fou ce qu'il est beau mon nouveau garde du corps. En tout cas, ça se voit que c'est un Uchiha. Son regard à la foi dur, tendre et détaché, sans oublié ses yeux projetant une mer d'encre noir et cette peau aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Ses cheveux son noir eux aussi, mais ils ont l'air si doux. Mon dieu ! Quel horreur, papa ne sera pas content d'apprendre que je suis amoureux de la personne censé me protéger...

« Bien, Vous n'avez qu'a faire connaissance en attendant ton nouveau précepteur. On se revoit pour le repas mon petit Naruto... »

« D'accord Papa... »

« Ne fais pas cette tête, si tu veux nous irons dans la forêt demain matin. Ça te tente ? »

« D'accord, merci papa ! »

Le père de mon « Maitre » sort de ce qui semble être une chambre. En effet, celle-ci est incroyablement spacieuse, et si on excepte ce qu'il y a de plus normale dans une chambre – Un lit une étagère et une armoire entre autre – Au centre de la pièce dans une cloche qui contient trois autre cloche scellé les une après les autre sur une table, scellé elle aussi, se trouve une sphère qui change de couleur toutes les trois seconde, restant entre le orange le noire et le blanc. Cette sphère correspond a la description de celle des livres d'histoire de l'académie ninja. Je la fixe, comme hypnotisé, et Naruto semble s'en rendre compte.

« Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle est surtout... Étrange. »

« C'est grâce à elle que l'équilibre est préservé dans le monde des ninja. On dit qu'elle est à l'origine de la vie sur terre, et les seuls à pouvoir la contrôler font parti de mon clan, les Uzumaki et Namikaze. »

« Je vois... »

« C'est pour ça que je dois faire de mon mieux pour rester en vie, et apprendre comme il le faut à contrôler mes rêves. C'est pour ça que mon père fait appelle au meilleures ninja pour assurer ma protection. »

« Je vois... Pour l'instant, moi entre autre. »

« O... Oui... »

« Dire que je rentre tout juste d'une mission... Le Hokage ne me ménage pas... »

« Je suis désolé de te faire déplacer alors que tu dois être fatigué. »

« C'est rien... Une mission est une mission je n'ai pas le droit de la refuser. »

Un silence s'installe entre Sasuke et moi. Un silence plutôt pesant. J'ai envie de lui poser plein de question, mais j'ai peur de me faire renvoyer balader, il n'a pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier. Je commence à m'entortiller les doigts, stressant plus que je ne l'aurai espéré, et je crois qu'il a fini par le remarquer.

« Pourquoi stresse-tu ? »

« Je... Je stresse pas ! »

« Et moi je suis la belle au bois dormant ! »

« Je... »

« Salut Petit frère ! Alors tout beigne dans le meilleurs des monde ? »

Je remarque avec horreur, que finalement de toute ma vie, jamais je n'aurai été tranquille...

A SUIVRE

**Ray :** Aleluya 2156 mots est un record pour un chapitre ._.

**Sasuke :** En même temps c'était les exigence de cette cher prof de français...

**Ray :** Rooh la ferme hein ! Si t'es pas content je bouffe Miko moi -_-

**Naruto :** Oh non ! Pas Miko ! En plus elle est même pas à Sasuke il aime pas les chat !

**Ray :** Ouais bah en attendant Itachi le mot de la fin ! :)

**Itachi :** Yahouuuu ! Reviews pleaseuuh :3

**Ray caressant le crane de Itachi :** C'est bien Itachi c'est bien u_u


End file.
